I Don't Know
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Tidak tahu.. sebuah kabut kelam yang menutup ingatan membuatku selalu melirihkan kalimat itu. persamaan yang begitu identik, dan kilasan masa lalu yang begitu samar membuat kepeningan itu semakin berpendar. "Aku tidak tahu."/"Jong-ie? siapa?"/"Ye-yesung-hyung?"/"Bukan, aku-Jongwoon."/"Hay, Yesung-ah." Yewook! MPREG! Twins-Kim! For YeWook Day! RnR.


**::I Don't Know::**

**::**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**YeWook**

**.**

**Kim Jongwook aka Jongie (OC)**

**.**

**MalexMale, Mpreg, Twins-Kim**

**.**

**.**

Ketenangan yang mengalir lambat pada arus sungai ini entah mengapa seolah terasa begitu sendu. Garis bersambung garis, dengan samar genangannya menggambarkan beberapa _siluet _atas benda dan mahkluk yang dapat terjangkau biasnya.

Hembusan angin pelan merubah sedikit posisi rambut yang telah di tatanya. Lima tungkai jari berlapiskan kulit putih itu terangkat. Menyamarkan sinar mentari yang cukup banyak tertutup awan mendung hingga cahaya nya tak terlalu begitu menyengat.

Helaan nafas terdengar, lagi-lagi pria bertubuh mungil itu tak sedikitpun mendapatkan pencerahan atas kabut gelap yang menyelimuti ingatannya. Kembali menghela nafas, namun kali ini helaannya terdengar lebih dalam.

Pria dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu manis itu menunduk dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya menerawang pada ketenangan air di bawah pandangannya.

"Tidak tahu.."

Lirihan pelan terdengar, sedikit parau mengingat sang empu tengah kembali di serang oleh rasa pening yang begitu hebat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram -cukup- kuat kepalanya, tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu duduk terjatuh.

"Aku.. benar-benar tidak tahu."

Satu tetes liquid bening membasahi kain yang melapisi tubuh bagian pahanya.

"Sungai Han... ada apa dengan tempat ini?"

Pening yang berpendar itu dengan perlahan menyurut, sedikit menggeleng, sudah cukup berusaha mengingat untuk hari ini.

"Kenapa? Jong-_ie_.. siapa dia?"

.

_0o-_YeWook-_o0_

.

Langkah yang mengalun dengan ritme sedang itu dengan perlahan mengantarkan tubuh mungilnya pada sebuah rumah. Cukup sederhana, namun terlihat begitu elegan.

Tubuh nya sama sekali belum beranjak dari se-_inchi _pun dari tempat ia berdiam sebelumnya. Pancaran yang menguar pada tatapannya itu seolah dipenuhi oleh keraguan, dengan sedikit segan jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk memegang kenop pintu, akan tetapi belum sempat ia menyentuh benda dingin itu, tubuhnya telah di buat tersentak oleh deritan pintu yang bahkan belum ia buka.

"Kau sudah pulang Wookie-_ah_?"

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. _Ah, panggilan itu._. Kepalanya tergerak untuk mengangguk kecil.

Tak memprotes sedikitpun saat tubuhnya dirangkul dan dibimbing untuk masuk kedalam.

Keduanya terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ryeowook memandang dengan seksama garis wajah Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Wajah yang sama seperti yang ada pada mimpinya, namun entah mengapa... terasa begitu, asing.

"Hey, jangan memandang-ku begitu sayang."

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum saat telapak tangan besar itu mengusap sayang pipinya.

"_Ahniya,_ hanya ingin memandang _hyung._"

"Memandang? Hey, jangan bilang kau sudah merindukanku dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Yesung-_hyung~_"

Pria bernama Yesung itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian menepuk kecil puncak kepala kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ah, anggap saja seperti itu.

"Kau darimana?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk itu kemudian memandang Yesung.

"Sungai Han." Jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Tubuh Yesung menegang seketika, bahkan belaiannya pada rambut Ryeowook-pun tiba-tiba terhenti. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, kalau tidak salah.. barusaja iris _brown-honey_ nya itu menangkap sebuah aura gusar di wajah Yesung.

_'Ada apa?'_ Ryeowook membatin.

"A-apa kau, telah mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung dengan begitu hati-hati. Lipatan di kening indah itu sontak saja menghilang, berganti dengan aura wajah yang terlihat menyendu.

"Belum sama sekali _Hyung_." Ujar Ryeowook lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah helaan nafas.

Yesung merengkuh Ryeowook, dan memposisikan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Yesung lembut, kemudian menempatkan sebuah kecupan manis di kening sang terkasihnya. Ryeowook menggigit kecil bibirnya, kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan perlahan menjalar dan memenuhi relungnya ketika Yesung memeluknya dengan begitu hangat dan mencium sayang dahinya.

Namun lagi-lagi, ini terasa begitu.. asing.

"Sudah hampir petang, kau harus mandi." Yesung merenggangkan rengkuhannya, kemudian mengusap sayang pipi Ryeowook.

"_Nde_." Sahut Ryeowook dengan patuh. Pria lain dihadapannya sedikit tergelak melihat raut menggemaskan yang begitu manis itu.

"Anak pintar." Ujar Yesung sambil mengusap sayang belakang kepala Ryeowook. Sang empunya mengangguk kecil kemudian beranjak berdiri untuk bersiap mandi, namun belum genap langkahnya menapak sebuah tengan mencekalnya.

"_Waeyo?_" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ah, Dan jangan lupa, kau.. besok harus kembali bersekolah."

Setelahnya pria itu berlalu. Ryeowook semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memang mengetahui ia masih seorang pelajar Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan wajar jika Ryeowook besok pergi ke sekolah mengingat.. lukanya telah sembuh pasca kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Akan tetapi, mengapa raut wajah itu seolah menyuarkan perasaan tidak suka? Apa yang salah sebenarnya pada Yesung? Ah, tidak.. atau mungkin, dirinya?

.

.

_Ketenangan yang mengalir pada sebuah benda besi yang tengah melaju ini seolah menghayutkan. Satu persatu uap-an karbondioksida yang menguap terdengar menyahut. Malam telah begitu larut, kepekatan malam yang membingkai langit seolah menandakan waktu telah berada diatas batas para manusia untuk terjaga. _

_Pria mungil yang terduduk pada kursi sebelah kanan itu mengucak pelak kedua matanya. Oh, rasanya kelopak matanya benar-benar akan terjatuh saat itu juga. _

_"__**Hyung**__, apa menurut mu Jong-ie akan baik-baik saja?" _

_Pertanyaan itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh sang empu yang tertanya. Pria yang tengah sibuk dengan gagang stir-nya itu seolah benar-benar ditulikan oleh rasa kantuk yang begitu besar. _

_"__**Hyung**__?" Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _

_Pria disampingnya ini masih menyisakan sedikit ruang diantara kelopak matanya yang nyaris terkatup, namun mengapa kesadarannya seolah tak ada pada tempatnya. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya. _

_Pria yang di panggilnya '__**Hyung**__' ini memang begitu lelah tadi mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, terlebih barusan tadi mereka habis mengunjungi saudara-nya yang sakit di Busan sana hingga malam tiba. Keduanya tetap memaksakan untuk pulang karena begitu mengkhawatirkan sosok 'Jong-__**ie'**__ yang ia tinggalkan bersama Ibunya. _

_"Jongwoon-__**hyung**__? Kau tak apa?" Kini Ryeowook menepuk pelan bahu pria disisinya, sang empunya tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya. _

_"Ah, iya. Maaf, __**hyung**__ sangat lelah." _

_Senyum yang begitu hangat terlukiskan. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat pria bernama 'Jongwoon' itu terlihat baik-baik saja. _

_Ryeowook mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi empuk yang menopang tubuhnya. Keheningan kembali terajut, namun kini tak bertahan begitu lama. _

_Sebuah deritan ponsel yang di kantungi oleh Ryeowook menyentak kesadaran keduanya. _

_"__**Yeoboseo?**__" Sapa Ryeowook pada line di sebrangnya. _

_'__**Yeoboseo**__, wookie-ah! Kau ada dimana sayang?' _

_"Kami sedang diperjalanan, __**wae umma**__?" _

_Pria di samping Ryeowook sedikit melirikkan pandangan diujung matanya begitu mendengar nada suara Ryeowook. _

_'Jong-__**ie**__ sayang.. Jong-__**ie.**__.' _

_"Jong-__**ie**__? Ada apa Umma?" _

_Keduanya semakin terlihat gusar menyadari sosok yang menyadari alasan kepulangan mereka malam ini di sebut-sebut. _

_'Jong-__**ie**__ tidak berhenti menangis, suhu tubuhnya begitu panas, ia juga terus memangil nama mu.' _

_Ryeowook seolah tercekat tiba-tiba. _

_"Jong-__**ie**__.. sakit?" _

_**Ckitt **_

_Pria di sebelahnya sontak menghentikkan laju mobilnya ketika mendengar lirihan Ryeowook yang membuat jantungnya seolah melompat. _

_"Jong-__**ie**__ sakit?" Ulang pria itu bertanya pada Ryeowook. Namja mungil di depannya mengangguk kecil dengan airmata yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. _

_Namun tiba-tiba mata keduanya dibuat paksa terpejam oleh sinar yang begitu menyilaukan. Ryeowook mengangkat kelima jemarinya untuk menghalau sinar yang seolah menyakiti matanya, namun sejurus kemudian, matanya di buat terbelalak. _

_"Astaga __**Hyung!**__**Truck**__ itu akan menabrak kita!" Pekikan kuat Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk, dan kemudian membulatkan matanya. _

_"__**Hyung**__! Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" Pekikan Ryeowook semakin membuat pria itu ketakutan, dengan gemetar ia meraih kunci yang masih menempel pada lubangnya. Namun naas, kunci berukuran kecil itu malah jatuh kebawah, terselip pada sela-sela mobilnya. _

_Ryeowook semakin memekik, astaga kenapa mobil besar itu terus melaju kearah mereka? _

_"Keluar! Ayo keluar dari mobil ini Kim Ryeowook!" Pria itu berteriak frustasi saat ia tak juga menemukan kunci mobilnya yang entah terselip dimana. _

_"Tidak bisa, hiks. Terkunci __**Hyung!**__" _

_"Arrgh! Sial! Terbuka! Terbuka! Cepat terbuka!" _

_"__**Hyung!**__ Bagaimana ini aku takut." _

_"Diam dan cepat usahakan agar pintu ini terbuka!" _

_"__**Hyung**__! Mobil itu semakin dekat.." _

_"Argh! Sial Kim Ryeowook! Kemari!" _

_"__**H-hyung**__!" _

_"Diam dalam pelukanku." _

_"Ti-tidak __**hyung.**__." _

_"TIDAAK!" _

_._

.

"TIDAAK!"

"-Ahhh, hhh... hahhh."

"Wookie-_ah,_ ada apa?"

Tarikan nafasnya seolah tercekal sesuatu, Ryeowook hanya mampu melirih lemah kemudian menggeleng semampunya. Yesung bertindak, dengan cepat ia meraih segelas air mineral yang berada diatas meja nakas kemudian meminumkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Mimpi buruk?" Suara _bass_ yang melantun itu membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung.

"Jong-_ie_..."

Ryeowook seolah membeku, kosakata yang begitu fasih ia ucapkan akan tetapi begitu pelik terlintas dalam ingatan. Wajah pias itu menggeleng pelan.

"Jong-_ie_, siapa? Tidak tahu.. aku tidak tahu, hiks!" Lelehan panas itu mengalir begitu saja, menyeruak tanpa ampun dan membasahi wajahnya begitu deras. Jemari lentiknya menegang, mencengkram kuat surai kecoklatan yang membingkai kepalanya. Namja mungil itu terus menggeleng, dan semakin histeris kala kepeningan seolah menghantam tempurung kepalanya.

"Wookie-_ah,_ tenangkan dirimu." Dengan begitu kepayahan Yesung terus mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dengan merengkuh tubuh yang terus memberontak itu.

"Jong_-ie_.. hyung_-ie_, tidak! _Umma._. hiks."

"Ryeowook-ah.." Yesung seolah tercekat, menyaksikan seseorang yang begitu di cintainya kesakitan tentu adalah sebuah pukulan besar untuk hidupnya.

"Agh! Aku mohon, sakit! sakit.. Jong-_ie_, tolong umma hiks."

Tertegun, pria bermata segaris itu seolah kehilangan nyawanya seketika saat mendengar racauan Ryeowook.

"Jong-_ie_, hyung-_ah_.. Jongwoon-_hyung_.. hh."

Dan puncaknya tubuh ringkih itu melunglai, dengan sigap Yesung menopang tubuh tak berdaya milik namja yang sangat dikasihinya ini. Membenarkan posisi tertidurnya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh yang masih sedikit tersenggal itu dengan _bed-cover_.

Satu tangannya terulur dan membelai surai pria coklat madu yang tengah terbaring pasrah. Bibirnya terangkat, menyunggingkan satu senyum miris ketika mengingat racauan-racauan Ryeowook sebelumnya.

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" Lirih Yesung dengan begitu parau.

"Padahal, aku masih sangat berharap kau terus berada di sampingku." Yesung menghela nafas. Dengan cepat ia menghapus satu garis basah di pipinya.

"Mimpi indah sayang." Ucap Yesung mencium kecil puncak kepala Ryeowook, kemudian beralih merebahkan tubuhnya dan ikut terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Begitu terasa menyedihkan keheningan yang menguar ini, satu tarikan nafas Ryeowook adalah satu keinginan yang bahkan ia tak mengerti, dan satu hembusan nafas lainnya adalah sebuah sesal yang terbuang karena cinta yang tak bertuan.

Tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang teratur saling menyahut, namun jika di telisik kembali oleh pandangan tak kasat mata keduanya tak berimbang dan tak saling menyambut.

.

.

Binaran cahaya mentari pagi yang menguar itu mengusik beberapa hewan dalam tidurnya. Burung-burung mulai berkicau, mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang kesana-kemari.

Garis terang itu menyelusup, menguntit lubang-lubang kecil atau celah yang tak tertutup pada jendela. Sinarnya perlahan membias, dan membuahkan partikel-partikel hangat yang terang.

Keduanya melenguh gusar, sedikit mengusik saat tak sengaja beberapa sinar menyinggahi wajah keduanya. Pergerakan kecil dilakukan oleh namja mungil di sudut kanan.

Ryeowook mengucak matanya yang semula terkatup rapat. Satu, dua kerjapan. Wajahnya menoleh saat pria disisinya ikut mengusik dan membuat pergerakan yang menandakkan ia akan terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun Wook-_ie?_" Yesung segera menegakkan tubuhnya, membawa dirinya untuk terduduk di kasur.

"_Nde, hyung_. Kau harus bersiap, bukankah kau harus ke rumah sakit?"

"Kau juga, kau harus berangkat sekolah."

Dan setelah percakapan singkat keduanya kembali di sibukkan oleh persiapan masing-masing. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, kini Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah terduduk tenang menikmati sarapan mereka yang Ryeowook buat.

"_Hyung_ akan mengantarmu dulu sebelum ke rumah sakit." Ujar Yesung memulai pembicaraan. Ryeowook tersenyum manis, kemudian ia pun mengangguk kecil.

"_Arraseoyo_, Yesung-_uisangnim_." Imbuh Ryeowook membuat Yesung terkekeh karenanya. Keduanya pun bersiap setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, kemudian beranjak keluar dan memasuki mobil.

Sekitar dua puluh menit lamanya mobil sedan hitam itu melaju, akhirnya benda kotak besi itu menghentikkan pengelanaannya. Yesung memandang Ryeowook teduh, satu tangannya terulur untuk menepuk sayang puncak kepala _namja_-nya.

"Hati-hati, telepon aku jika kau merasa sakit lagi." Ujar Yesung lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk manis, dengan sedikit terkekeh ia memandang Yesung yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Tak perlu cemas seperti itu Pak Dokter, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hum.."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk, _bye~_"

Dan tubuh mungil itu berlalu, perlahan-lahan terlihat samar lalu menghilang tertelan ribuan tubuh _Hakseng_ lainnya. Yesung menghela nafas dalam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menerawang memandang langit lewat kaca mobilnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, bukan itu yang aku cemaskan." Gumamnya begitu pelan. Sejurus kemudian Yesung memutar kunci mobilnya, dan benda kotak besi itupun kembali melaju menjauhi pekarangan sekolah.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki halaman sekolahnya yang begitu luas. Mata jerapahnya menelisik kesana-kemari, terlalu kebingungan ia harus berjalan kearah mana.

Sejujurnya, perasaannya tidak begitu merasa asing dengan tempat ini, tentu saja. Karena sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Yesung mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook memang bersekolah di tempat ini. Hanya saja, benturan itu telah mengaduk ingatannya.

Ya, Ryeowook ingat. Dalam mimpinya saat itu Ryeowook memang mengalami benturan keras pada tempurung kepalanya, dan Yesung membenarkan itu semua.

Ryeowook menggigit kecil bibirnya ketika kilasan akan mimpi mengerikan yang sering mendatanginya itu seolah berputar. Kejadian dalam mimpi itu.. yang Ryeowook yakini adalah awal dimana ia harus kehilangan ingatannya.

Dan dalam mimpi itu, Ryeowook terus mempertanyakan siapa 'sosok' yang ia panggil Jongwoon. Wajahnya begitu identik dengan Yesung, satu sisi dihatinya mengira, bahwa itu memanglah Yesung. Namun satu sudut lainnya yang begitu besar, kuat meyakinkan bahwa 'sosok' Jongwoon itu bukanlah Yesung.

Ryeowook sontak memegang kepalanya saat pening yang menyiksa itu kembali menghantam tempurung kepalanya.

"Sakit.." wajahnya sedikit menggeleng kecil, pria mungil itu menopangkan tubuhnya agar menyandar pada tiang ketika tubuhnya mulai oleng.

"_Umma._"

Sebuah suara yang mengalun begitu menggemaskan serta tarikan pada celana seragamnya membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia mendapati bocah yang berumur sekita 2,5 tahun itu tengah berdiri dan memandang Ryeowook dengan wajah polos-nya.

"_Umma_ kemana caja? Jong-_ie_ lindu _umma…_"

Kedua alis Ryeowook bertaut, dengan segera ia berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggi dengan bocah yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Hay, adik kecil? Dimana _umma_-mu nak?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menepuk kecil gumpalan pipi yang sedikit memerah itu.

"_Umma_? _Umma_ Jong-_ie_ dicini." Sahut bocah itu dengan polosnya. Ryeowook semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Eoddie_?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menengokkan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan.

"_Igeo_." Sahut bocah manis itu sambil menunjuk wajah Ryeowook.

"_Mworago_?!"

"_Umma_, Jongie lindu _umma_~"

Bocah yang menyebut dirinya 'Jong-_ie_' itu merengut imut kemudian memeluk leher Ryeowook.

"_N-nde_?"

"_Umma~_"

"Si-siapa namamu?" Bocah kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang Ryeowook.

"Ich! _Umma_ lupa? Ini Jong-_ie_! Kim Jongwook _umma_!"

Tubuh Ryeowook seolah menegang seketika, ah iya.. bukankah sejak tadi bocah itu terus menyebutkan namanya? Tapi.. Jong-_ie.. nama itu..._

_'__**Hyung **__apa menurutmu Jong-__**ie**__ baik-baik saja?'_

_'Jong-__**ie**__ sayang, Jong-__**ie**__..'_

_'Jong-__**ie**__? Ada apa __**umma**__?'_

_'Jong__**-ie **__tidak berhenti menangis, suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia juga tidak berhenti memanggil nama-mu.'_

_'Jong-__**ie**__.. sakit?'_

_'Apa?! Jong-__**ie**__ sakit?'_

Ryeowook kembali mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa begitu berputar saat kelebatan _memory_ dalam mimpinya tentang 'sosok' Jong_-ie_ itu membelit kepalanya.

"_Umma_? _Umma gwaenchana_?!" Teriakan bocah yang memekakan itu terdengar mendengung di kepalanya, satu persatu _Hakseng_ yang yang berlalu-lalang mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada pergerakan Ryeowook.

"_Umma,_ hiks _Appa_! Cepat kemali!" Jongwook semakin erat memeluk leher Ryeowook saat ia rasa sosok namja yang ia panggil _'Umma_'-nya itu kian melemah.

"_Aigo,_ cepat telpon Jongwoon-_songsaengnim_!"

Ryeowook mendengar dengungan yang berbisik di kepalanya, pandangannya kian berputar. Tak menyadari dengan perlahan titik-titik kegelapan mulai memenuhi pandangannya.

"_Umma_, hiks_.. umma waeyo_?"

Semakin tak jelas, semua yang ada di sekelilingnya seolah memberatkan kepalanya, dan puncaknya mata itupun terkatup, dengan tubuh yang jatuh terkulai lemas dilatar.

"_UMMA_!"

.

.

Kedua mata yang terkatup itu bergerak gusar. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya, sebelum kembali terkatup karena bias cahaya yang menyakiti retinanya.

Terbuka lagi, namun kali ini lebih pelan. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, berkas putih bersih-langit-langit- itu menyapa retinanya. _Ah, apa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit? Tapi tidak mungkin, pagi tadi ia ada di sekolah, atau-mungkin ia kini berada di ruang kesehatan? Mungkin iya,_ batin Ryeowook mencoba menerka.

"_Umma._."

Lengannya yang semula terangkat untuk memijat kepalanya tiba-tiba terhenti saat panggilan lirih itu menyapa telinga-nya. Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya ke sisi kiri, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok yang tengah menggendong bocah bernama 'Jong-_ie_' itu memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Ye-yesung-_hyung_?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit tergagap. Sosok pria itu tak menyahut, dan terus memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan dengan siratan perasaan yang bercampur.

"_Hyung,_ si-siapa anak itu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Bukan."

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar lirihan Pria itu.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Bukan Yesung, aku-Jongwoon."

Mata Ryeowook membulat lebar saat mendengar pria di sebelahnya ini menyebutkan nama yang tak asing namun begitu membingungkan di telinganya.

"Jo-jongwoon?-"

_**BRAK **_

"Ryeowook-_ah,_ kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya pada suara gaduh akibat gebrakan pintu di dekatnya.

"Astaga.." Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, kebingungan yang begitu besar membuatnya sedikit menggeleng takut. Bagaimana bisa... dua orang di depannya ini, memiliki wajah yang sama?

"Jongwoon-_hyung_.." lirih Yesung sambil memandang sosok identik di hadapannya.

"Hay, Yesung_-ah."_

.

.

**I Don't Know**

**::**

_**To be continued…**_

.

Tidak lupa bukan kalau saya adalah seorang Cloudsomnia juga? Baiklah, fanfiction ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk YeWook day 04 November 2013 kemarin.

Berharap akan lebih banyak lagi yang men-support mereka, dan meyakini mereka..

Nama saya saat menjadi JOYer adalah Cungie Cho, akan tetapi saat menjadi Cloudsomnia itu Jongie Kim ya?

.

Baiklah, terima kasih telah membaca.

Silahkan Review jika berkenan..

Sign,

**Jongie Kim**

**(Subang,11082013)**


End file.
